


In Too Deep

by Januarium



Category: Glee
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has been on this job for a while, but it's finally come good. The problem is, he's gotten himself in too deep. Klaine + Spies AU + Romance, very, very vaguely inspired by an episode of Castle I watched last night. Written for sunshineoptimismandangels on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Too Deep

This was supposed to be a simple job. A delicate one, but simple. He’s infiltrated the troupe by seducing the man he was supposed to and it was going to plan.

Except it wasn’t. Because he hadn’t seduced Blaine Anderson at all, he’d been seduced - no, not even seduced, romanced- by him. Kurt was expecting to convince him of a quick roll in the hay (and he didn’t love using sex in his work, but for a job this big he was willing to do what needed to be done) and some secret spilling pillow talk. He hadn’t expected a gentleman, who insisted on taking him to dinner and dancing, and leaving with nothing but a gentle kiss.

Being a spy wasn’t the way Kurt planned on using his acting skills, but he figured it at least was in the same realm. The problem was that he didn’t feel like he was using those skills around Blaine at all. His love of fashion and musicals was all part of this identity anyway, and Blaine shared them, though they often disagreed. But the disagreements were almost as good as agreeing, because neither held back and they both knew what they were talking about and more often than not it lead to heated kissing.

Nothing more though, Blaine said he wanted to wait and it scared Kurt how much he agreed, because this mattered to him. Which is why it was good he’d figured it out. He’d gotten too lost in this and he needed to leave, and he’d found just the email in Blaine’s email account, left open one day while Blaine cooked dinner.

He forwarded it on to his boss while sitting there with a glass of wine. He’d have this one last meal together, for himself, then leave without a trace.

Not five minutes later Blaine walked straight over to straddle him on the couch. It was a bit more forward than he tended to be, but Kurt was not going to complain. “What about dinner?” He asked, before getting so lost in Blaine’s mouth as his arms were pushed back and up the back of the chair.

So lost he didn’t realise what had happened until Blaine pulled back and said, “It’s in the oven, Kurt,” and locked the handcuffs.

He kept still. He was trained, and even in the cuffs with Blaine’s weight on his legs he should be able to escape. But he’d never heard Blaine say his name before, not his real name.

He weighed his options. Sure, he could play innocent, but he didn’t really want to. “I guess you caught me,” He eventually said, looking up at Blaine coyly.

Blaine groaned and stared at his lips, “I guess I did.” Kurt could tell he was distracted, but the second he started to move Blaine locked him down with his body. “Nuh uh, you aren’t going anywhere.”

Kurt stilled, and realised suddenly how aroused he was, he’d been on the way just from the kissing, but having someone match him like this - not just someone but Blaine. It was too much. Blaine was looking at him so knowingly that he had to feel it. “Fuck.”

Blaine shifted slightly and Kurt could feel him, suddenly, hard against him. “I thought we were waiting for that,  _Kurt_.”

He shook his head, trying to clear it and not focus on Blaine’s slightly pouting lips, his long eyelashes, his sparkling eyes. He couldn’t get away from the feeling of Blaine’s body tight against him, though. “I’m sorry. It was a job, but it wasn’t supposed to go this far.”

Blaine laughed, “I bet you say that to all the boys.”

Kurt shook his head. “I really don’t. How long have you known?”

Blaine smiled wryly. “They told me a while ago, but I tried to believe it wasn’t true. You seemed so genuine. Then I got the file today, with your real name. I had to know.”

Kurt sighed. “I was genuine, but this job is bigger than me. The information you’ve got could hurt a lot of people.”

Blaine smiled sadly, “Thing is, Kurt, it doesn’t exist. It was all a smokescreen to keep your side busy and distracted.”

Kurt’s eyes widened, “What? No, you’re playing me-” he realised something. “The email, that was a trap wasn’t it? Fuck.”

Blaine’s thumbs started caressing Kurt’s wrists where they were held, obviously without realising. “I had to know they were telling the truth, you can’t exactly blame me.”

Kurt nodded, except at that moment Blaine shifted and while the conversation had killed some of his arousal, not enough that the friction didn’t make him hiss. “I don’t blame you.” He eventually said.

Blaine suddenly looked - different. Sad, but also more like the Blaine he’d been getting to know, not the sultry mask. “I blame you,” He said, barely more than a whisper.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this, you know. I was supposed to screw you once and get what they needed. I was never supposed to fall in love with you.” He hadn’t meant to say it, but he needed Blaine to know, before whatever happened next, arrest, or escape.

Blaine met his eyes. “Stop lying to me.”

“I have.”

In a flash Blaine’s lips were back on his. Kurt put everything he could into kissing back. He wished he could pull Blaine close, but his hands were still cuffed. Kurt gasped, as Blaine moved to kiss along his jaw, his strong thighs keeping them close together, pressed into each other and the couch.

“I’m supposed to let them take you away,” Blaine gasped into his ear. “I’m supposed to let them deal with you and pretend none of this ever happened.”

Kurt moved his head around to capture Blaine’s lips again, sliding his tongue to tangle with his. Blaine moved his hand to grip Kurt’s jaw with one and his waist with the other. Kurt shifted his wrists, focusing on the kiss as much as he could until he had the cuffs off. It was a trick he’d learned a lot time ago. “I’m supposed to disappear if I get caught,” he said when the kiss broke. “Disappear with me?”

Blaine looked shocked and Kurt brought around his hands slowly, to grip Blaine to him. He smiled at that, “I’m impressed I had you trapped that long. I’ve heard about what you’ve done.”

Kurt laughed, “I guess I didn’t want to get away. I still don’t, without you.”

Blaine stroked Kurt’s face, before burying his hands in his hair and kissing him gently. “This is a terrible plan.”

Kurt smirked, “That sounds like a yes.”

Blaine laughed, “I guess it does. I shouldn’t do this, but of course I’m going to.”

“Why is that?”

“Simple,” Blaine looked at him with his expression wide open, Kurt could see the sincerity, that this was real. “I fell in love, too.”


End file.
